


One last time

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me.

Joe takes one last look at his flat. It wasn’t really a home, and he doesn’t regret selling it and moving on, but still. He feels a bit nostalgic just because it’s the last time he’ll ever be there. It didn’t take much to pack up his belongings, most of them having not left the cardboard boxes they were in when he arrived, the only things he needed to pack were the kitchen stuff and his clothes. The kitchen stuff didn’t need much packing, he wasn’t even taking it with him; it was all going to a charity shop because he didn’t need it. He had his clothes sorted, and his guitar. He was ready to leave. He walked the short distance to Teddy’s house, and let himself in.


End file.
